saiminfandomcom-20200213-history
Katsura Kaguya
Katsura Kaguya '(桂浦 香具耶''''') is the cousin, assistant and slave to her master, Kagura Kazusa; a heroine in Saimin Enbu. "Katsura" is a Japanese unisex name meaning either "Cinnamon Tree" but is actually the name for a tree belonging to the Cercidiphyllum genus and is known outside of Japan as "Japanese Judas Tree"; while "Kaguya" means "Radiant Night" and refers to the Japanese myth "Tale of the Bamboo Cutter". Together both of her names are symbollic as the Katsura Tree is referred to in Chinese mythology as growing on the moon, and the Kaguya in the legend was from the moon. Gameplay & Walkthrough Katsura Kaguya is the cousin to the player/protagonist who is chosen by their grandfather (though he is only referred to as Kazusa's grandfather) over Kazusa as the next head of the family. Kazusa does not take it well, and eventually he hypnotizes her with his dance. She sits on a chair and watches his hypnotic dance as it takes effect and puts her into a deep trance, and once under she spreads her legs and lets her arms relax in a very subtly suggestive way. Lulling her deeper under his thrall he does the classic "Going underneath the ocean of the conscious" trick. Next Kazusa has her dress up in a yellow apron and lulls her into a deep sense of arousal until she strips off the apron to reveal her bra and they kiss. Stripped down to her underwear she is laid on her back and further hypnotized until her clothing is no more and she allows her cousin and new master to fuck her. Now wearing a towel Kazusa once again entrances her, putting her to sleep by covering her eyes and furthering her arousal until she reaches orgasm. Following Post-hypnotic suggestions she later masturbates with bra above her breasts, her blouse unbuttoned and her legs parted to reveal her panties. She blushes as she holds her left breast in her left hand and rubs her nether regions with her right hand. Once she cums she drools. She later masturbates in her swim suit, eventually rolling down the top of her one-piece to have better access to her nude tits. She once again cums. Now in total obedience to her master she gives him a blowjob while she studies wearing her yellow apron. Than fully awake she has sex while atop of him, and react with a powerful orgasm when he cums, sending her cumming as well. Next he hypnotized her to believe that he was a woman and had sex with her in a Yuri style. Now her master's assistant she does a leg up with fellow slave Aoba Asuka, and grope her gym teacher and another slave Nanahoshi Nae. Later she is entranced and slumped on the side of the pool in her swimsuit, and later completely nude while face up and floating in the pool water. After having hypnotized another victim she jerks off her master so that he may come on his new slave (unnamed). After this her master hypnotized the cheerleaders and has them preform naked. Afterward she and her master are summoned by their grandfather and they preform a dance to hypnotized Aoba Asuka and others present into a sexy orgy. Later when the slaves going on what appears to be a shopping trip she watches her master rap Honami Honoka. She comes while watching and apparently leaves later on. With a large harem, Kazusa gathers his hypnotized harem, while Katsura watches with an evil smirk on her face while the other slaves have their hands over their heads and their pussies and privates exposed for her master's use, she however is wearing her One-piece swim suit and looks on, but eventually feels the arousal. After another entrancing dance Katsura gives her master another blowjob that sends Misato Minori, Aoba Asuka and Honami Honoka into a pent up frenzy, and eventualyl leads to all present to engage in highly hedonisitic sexuality. Katsura however, though naked like the rest, remains at her master's beck and call, doing nothing but hold her robe as he fucks Honami Honoka with Aoba Asuka licking his knee, and Misato Minori placing his arm between her bare and flatchested bosom, while his hands inserts into her pussy. However she too feels the sexual and powerful wave of pleasure that surrounds the room as her master cums. Personality T Hypnotized her personality became, loyal, lustful, subservient and devious. She is a devout loyalist to her master and always serves him either naked or wearing her one-piece swimsuit, ready to aid in his endeavors and worship him blindly at a moment's notice. Category:Saimin Enbu